


【圆汉】Besotted2.0

by lttousei



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圆汉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lttousei/pseuds/lttousei
Relationships: ABO - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【圆汉】Besotted2.0

新来的练习生长得很可爱。全圆佑想着，不过他不是会主动去搭话的人，尤其是对于新来的不知道能待多久的竞争者，显然大哥和亲故们也是如此，只有年龄小的弟弟热情地凑上去。一开始只留下了长得可爱和名字很好听的印象。

没过多久，尹净汉似乎就和大家熟络起来了，弟弟和亲故们很喜欢这位软糯温和的哥哥，知秀哥和他几乎是形影不离了，啊，真是神奇的人呢。即使被俊尼抱在怀里蹂躏来蹂躏去也不生气，好乖。

“净汉哥好可爱啊，去叫他一起做训练的时候眼睛bulingbuling的，身上也香香的”休息的时候权顺荣和全圆佑说到

“你不是不喜欢他吗，第一天训练就倒在地上的……”

“我不是我没有你不要乱说我超喜欢净汉哥的”  
“……”

在做活动的时候全圆佑专门站到了尹净汉身边，其他孩子都在和摄像机互动，研究着桌子上的东西，尹净汉躲在在大家后面出神地想着什么一边玩着手指，马上要到考核的日子，加倍的训练和减少的睡眠让尹净汉看着呆呆的。

全圆佑自然地把手搭上去，看尹净汉并没有什么反应又靠得更近一点，干脆把他整个人都揽到怀里，把下巴放到他肩膀上，嗅着尹净汉身上的味道。

尹净汉被脖子上的气息弄得很痒，歪过头往一边躲着，白皙的脖颈露出来，全圆佑直接一口咬了上去。

“呀！”尹净汉顾着还有摄像机只敢小声惊呼了一下“圆佑啊，哈几码”，  
全圆佑环腰抱着他，尹净汉的双手也被禁锢在怀里使不上力，感到怀里人小动静地挣扎着，没有松口，并且轻轻的舔了一下，“圆佑啊好痒的哈几码哟”软软的声音一点威慑力都没有，“啊！”伴随一声惨叫，怀里的人突然一个哆嗦，全圆佑赶忙送了口，看到尹净汉泪汪汪的大眼睛，有些惊慌

“对不起哥，咬疼你了吗”

“骨头戳到我啦”尹净汉委屈地指了指自己的腰侧，被全圆佑胳膊戳到的地方，全圆佑还想道歉安慰什么，尹净汉却被拉到前排营业和弟弟们做游戏，倒是洪知秀看到他脖子上红红的一块错愕了一下，审视着欺负哥哥的弟弟，全圆佑只能尴尬地转移视线然后挪个位。

后面几次全圆佑再想要接触尹净汉都显得很困难，尹净汉不是和洪知秀在小房间里练习就是和弟弟们玩笑，身边总是围着一圈人。有时候看到金珉奎和他说着悄悄话，两个人开心地嬉笑着，总会有些嫉妒地想着，在讲什么啊，那么开心……也只能把郁闷的情绪发泄到游戏里  
……

训练任务越来越繁忙，也就没有心思再想其他，不过没过多久，公司新的拍摄任务把他们分到了一组。

尹净汉的头发已经留得有些长了，在等待拍摄的时候几个人坐在地板上，全圆佑被夹在权顺荣和尹净汉的中间，权顺荣一直在说着什么，尹净汉也笑着回应，两个人越靠越近让全圆佑有些不自在。

“圆佑…身体不舒服吗？”全圆佑扭头看到哥哥关心地问着

“啊…没…没有，只是有点紧张”

“呀你小子干嘛这样……说得我也紧张了，哥~我们来个加油的拥抱吧”

“好啊”

然后全圆佑眼睁睁看着两个人隔着自己来了个大大地拥抱，权顺荣笑得脸颊都鼓起来了，有那么开心吗，不过他很快就酸不动了。尹净汉转身就抱住了他，安抚似的拍拍他的背

“我们圆佑，不要紧张啦”

发丝扫过脸颊感觉痒痒的，头发上也是香香的味道，全圆佑好奇地用手划过尹净汉的头发，柔软顺滑的触感让他有些失神……那大概是全圆佑认识权顺荣以来见过他最聪明的一次。

全圆佑发现尹净汉真的是一个很好相处的哥哥，温柔细腻又爱撒娇，偶尔有小小的恶作剧，只要得逞了就笑得很开心，所以有时候即使知道他想要做什么也不拆穿，其实每次恶作剧前他闪闪发光带着笑意大眼睛就已经出卖他了。

显然发现这一点的不止他一个，却从没有人提起过，因为这哥真的是天使吧，笑起来的时候能治愈一切。

刚分化的时候全圆佑很喜欢待在尹净汉身边，总感觉他身上的味道能安抚自己内心的不安和躁动因子。

“圆佑最近好粘人啊”全圆佑又跑去8楼尹净汉的单间，在单人床上给自己挤出个位置

“在哥身边总感觉很安心”  
“还变得爱撒娇了”

不过尹净汉并不知道变得爱撒娇的弟弟仗着这层只有他一个已经分化的Alpha，一直释放着信息素，诱导着他，只是侧过身摸了摸弟弟的头，然后接着补觉。

“哥”  
“嗯？怎么啦”半梦半醒的尹净汉声音软糯软糯黏糊糊的

“我好难受啊”  
尹净汉坐起来看着他“哪里不舒服，要去医院吗”  
“不用，哥可以抱抱我吗，感觉会好一点”

……发现弟弟只是又在撒娇，尹净汉松了口气，无奈地张开双臂，全圆佑直接扑到他怀里，紧紧地抱住他，稍稍用力两个人就又倒在床上，全圆佑一边吸着让他安心的味道，一边坏心地朝着尹净汉脖颈和耳朵吐气。

“哈哈哈，呀圆佑啊不要闹了，我要睡觉啦”  
尹净汉被刺激得忍不住笑了，身后是墙壁又没办法躲，无力地推了两下自己怀里的弟弟。

“我不闹了，哥睡吧”尹净汉已经很困了，没有全圆佑的闹腾很快就睡着了，看着眼前的哥哥可爱的睡颜，全圆佑心满意足地在他脸颊上落下一个轻轻的吻，窝在他怀里找个舒适的位置睡觉。

没多久8楼的亲故也分化了，虽然没什么攻击性，加上95的其他哥哥有意不让他们几个强势的Alpha上楼，担心影响到忙内们，全圆佑就很少再和尹净汉那么亲密地睡在一起了。

毕竟外出的活动尹净汉总是和李硕珉住在一起，雷打不动的。等到尹净汉分化之后，睡在一起几乎更不可能了……

不过为了避免麻烦，第二性别公司一直有意不对外公布，所以当尹净汉和全圆佑被邀请参加其他公司的拍摄活动时，两个人被安排到一间房。

开始的几天两个人都在忙拍摄，最后一天晚上取材在酒店里，在全圆佑被喷了一身漱口水后收工。送走工作人员之后，尹净汉就瘫倒在沙发上，随意抓了个抱枕抱在怀里

“呼——，终于可以休息了”  
全圆佑坐到他旁边揉了揉他柔软的头发  
“要吃点什么吗”

“困了，要先洗澡睡觉”

全圆佑把他捞到怀里，戳了戳他的肚子

“是在减肥吗，哥最近已经瘦了很多了”

“呀！不要戳了痛诶”

“抱歉啊哥，我给你揉揉”

“呀！”尹净汉挣扎着要起来，但是被全圆佑按住腰使不上力，只能被蹂躏着，想戳回去但是只戳到了硬邦邦的腹肌，倒是自己的手有点疼。

全圆佑注意到哥哥要开始闹变扭的委屈的小眼神，马上收手把他扶起来  
“哥你先去洗澡，我去点餐”  
……

等到全圆佑也洗完澡出来的时候，尹净汉穿着宽松的T恤和短裤，正趴在床上和谁通话，酒店的床铺很软，他在床上晃着jiojio，身体也跟着一晃一晃的，软乎乎的棉被平铺着被压在他在身下，几乎要陷在床铺里面。

“嗯，我也想你啊……明天见啦”

尹净汉刚把电话挂了，全圆佑就压到他身上“在和Shua哥通话吗”  
“嗯……去你的床上待着啦”

尹净汉已经开始困了，扭了扭身子，推推全圆佑想让他别压着自己了，全圆佑翻身躺到了一边，闻着他身上的草莓味，不知道是因为刚刚吃的草莓，还是因为信息素。

脖子后面是抑制贴也撕掉了，就是脖子上的虎牙印子有点碍眼，全圆佑轻轻捏了捏见他没有反应，便欺身下去，一口咬住了腺体，葡萄柚的味道瞬间覆盖到尹净汉身上。

“呀啊——！”突然被标记的尹净汉真实的惨叫了一声，倒没有特别痛，只是这是他第一次清醒状态下被咬腺体标记，还是在没做准备的情况下，就是收到的刺激太大了，两个人都被吓了一跳。

尹净汉捂着脖子就要跑，他本来就在床边上，着急地往前窜，加上被吓到腿有些软，结果重心不稳一屁股坐到了地上。一脸不可置信的神情和全圆佑对上眼，全圆佑反应过来赶紧起身去捞他。

“你不要再过来了！！”尹净汉有些惊恐地叫到，Alpha的信息素造成的压迫感刺激着他，连起身都显得有些困难，被困在床边上。

全圆佑本人似乎没意识到自己的信息素对刚刚被标记的Omega有什么影响，只是赶紧弯下腰，抓着他腰两侧把他抱到床上。  
“我看看受伤了没”

抓着腰一翻人就转过去趴在床上。脖子上明显的牙印，周围一圈也泛着红，用指腹轻轻抚过，全圆佑有些后悔刚刚是不是下口太重了。  
不过喜欢的人被自己信息素包围是让人内心愉快的，要是能维持更久就好了。

全圆佑想着，俯身对着被咬的地方亲了口，看到尹净汉的耳朵也开始泛红，觉得可爱极了，故意对着尹净汉的耳朵吹气，感觉到身下的人开始轻微的发抖。

“离我远点啦，好热”尹净汉抗议着，T恤的领口在两个人玩闹的时候都被扯大了，锁骨都露出了一半。

全圆佑直接把手从尹净汉衣服底下伸进去，在他柔软的肚子上揉了揉又在光滑的背上上下游动了几下，

“真的在发热诶，哥是发情了吗”  
“才没有”明明刚被临时标记过的  
但是全圆佑有意的释放自己信息素挑逗他，还装作不知情的亚子

“我帮你把衣服脱了就不热了”

说罢全圆佑直接掀起尹净汉的T恤，在他还没反应过来的时候就给他扒掉了。为了方便脱衣服全圆佑直起身子拉着尹净汉也坐起来了，回过神的尹净汉有些恼怒，

“呀！把衣服还我啦”生气的胡乱拍打着全圆佑，倒是一点也不疼，T恤被全圆佑随手扔的远远的，人又被扑倒在床上，全圆佑的手从他短裤底下伸进去，尹净汉挣扎着，想转过身打他，结果又被Alpha给压制住了，整个人软软的缩成一团

“呜呜……圆佑是坏人”

尹净汉被扒得赤裸裸的侧趴在床上，双腿蜷缩着，下身粉嫩的小小净在交叉叠放的腿间隐隐抬头，细长白嫩的腿有些难耐的来回蹭蹭，全圆佑把手伸他到两腿间，抚摸着他腿内侧的软肉，再不经意的碰两下小小净

“唔……快拿出去啦”

尹净汉觉得浑身都变得痒痒的连心脏也是，受不了想逃开，但是整个人都被圈住逃不了，只能夹紧双腿想把肆虐的手挤出去

“哥夹得太紧了，拿不出去”  
像是为了证明似的，又抽了抽手，结果被夹得赶紧来  
“不要再动了！！！”

“好，我不动了，不过哥要把腿打开点我才能拿出来”

全圆佑一边哄着他，俯身在他的侧脸是“吧唧”亲了一大口安抚他，尹净汉喘了两口气镇定下来，颤栗着把腿抬起一点，没等到两腿间的手离开，全圆佑的腿又加了进去抵住一条腿，手上轻松的把另一条腿往一边挪，另一只手揽着腰，使得尹净汉双腿张开着跪趴在床上。

揽在腰上的手把他往后带，屁股就抵到全圆佑的下腹上，接着不安分地向下伸，握住了柱身，来回抚摸着，经常打游戏的手指上有一层薄薄的茧，刺激着尹净汉的神经，想要骂人但开口就是呻吟，无力的趴在枕头上。

“唔…啊！”

全圆佑又吻上他的后颈，接着是光滑白皙的脊背，一路向下，吻到腰间，尹净汉全身都散发着草莓的香甜味道，皮肤又白白嫩嫩的，让他忍不住留了一个个草莓印。

尹净汉一直感觉有个硬邦邦的东西一直在戳他的大腿根，不过都无暇顾及。前端被抚慰的很舒服，尹净汉的脸颊上翻着潮红，双眼迷离。全圆佑凑上前蹭了蹭他的脸颊，然后吻住了喘息着的红润的双唇，攻城略地。另一只手开始揉他肉嘟嘟的小屁股。

“唔…”  
尹净汉被吻住说不出话，只能呜呜嗯嗯地抗议着全圆佑把自己屁股捏来捏去的行为。因为还没有到发情期，后穴有些干涩，全圆佑在穴口周围按了按，等到渐渐变得松软，慢慢伸了一个指节进去，就感到里面嫩肉的包围和排斥。

亲吻的双唇因为尹净汉的躲闪抗拒分开，交缠的银丝滑落在唇边，看上去色//情极了。  
“拿出去！”奶凶奶凶的

把抚慰前端的手拿开了

“不是这只……呀！都拿走啦”

全圆佑听话的拿出手指起身走开了。失去支撑的尹净汉侧躺在床上，双腿又开始相互蹭着疏解欲望，刚想伸手去抚摸，全圆佑又回来了，抓住他的手阻止，把他翻过身来想让他像之前那样趴着。

“呜……”尹净汉觉得自己要被逼疯了，开始哭哭啼啼，趴在那里紧缩着。

“乖，不要哭啦，放松点，我帮你摸摸好不好”全圆佑咬了咬他的耳垂，低声在他耳边说。

低沉的声音好像有魔力，尹净汉放松一点，全圆佑一直手从他腰腹伸到下面，继续安慰着，一边亲吻他的脸颊。  
“嗯~”

随着一声甜腻的呻吟，粉嫩的柱体吐出了乳白色的液体。尹净汉喘着气，额头上一层薄汗，眼睛也雾蒙蒙的，无力的趴在枕头上。

全圆佑坐起身，把他的屁股抬高一些。尹净汉感觉到有什么凉凉的东西滴到自己的屁股上，刚想躲开，全圆佑一根手指就着润滑剂就伸进去了。

“哈啊…”尹净汉吸了口气。

全圆佑把手抽走，涂了更多的润滑剂又伸了进去，开始按摩着柔软的内壁。  
“呜呜……不要……不要这样……”

“哥~也帮帮我嘛，我都硬了好久了”手上的动作一点也没停下  
“不要”

“刚刚不是也帮哥爽到了吗，哥好过分哦”

“唔…”体内的手指增加到两根，有些涨得难受，全圆佑的话又让他感到羞耻极了，干脆把脸埋到枕头里不理他。

三根手指都伸进去的时候，尹净汉缓缓地喘着气，细长的手指在体内进出，让他觉得有些酥酥麻麻的。

感觉他已经放松得差不多了，取出手指，拿过一边的润滑剂，随意在自己下身淋了些。看着把脸埋在枕头里的小净觉得很可爱，压上去从背后抱住他，一直手从他胸前经过揽住肩膀，把他从枕头上抱起来，把脸凑到他旁边，看着脸颊红红的，马上要哭出来的尹净汉

“要亲亲吗”  
“要”还带着些哭腔

两个人侧头深吻着，全圆佑趁他不注意，挺动下身，慢慢进入刚刚开发好的地方。刚进去一点尹净汉就被吓到了，慌乱中咬了他一口，使劲推拒着，全圆佑并没有放开他，一手拦住他的双手，另一只手抓着他的腰身不让他乱动，一边缓缓前进着，趴着的姿势很方便进入，直接就一捅到底了。

全圆佑一松开，尹净汉就开始哭了，声泪俱下那种，让他有点担心。  
“很痛吗”  
“呜呜…痛”

全圆佑下面也被绞着不好受，又怕弄痛他不敢动。摸着他的背，哄道“哥放松点，放松点就不痛了”

尹净汉试着平稳自己呼吸，过了一会感觉体内的东西要被抽出去了，渐渐放松自己，全圆佑确实退出去了，尹净汉刚想松了口气，又被身后的人又整跟插入。

“啊！！”是甜腻的声音，这次没有再停下来，继续抽插着  
“唔……嗯……”

尹净汉有些难耐的抬头娇喘着，被全圆佑一口咬住了喉结，来回舔舐着，身下的动作越来越激烈，甚至可以听到肉体和肆虐的液体撞击的声音，让人脸红。

“哥这里也会是草莓味的吗”  
全圆佑一手捏住他胸前的红豆，来回揉了揉  
“呜呜…我…我不知道…”  
“那我帮哥尝尝”  
“唔…”

尹净汉觉得自己再起来点就要坐在全圆佑身上了，身体被顶弄得一上一下，全圆佑舔舐着一边，手上玩着另一边的红豆，还有色//情的水声，太羞耻了。

“啊…”全圆佑把他又拉起来一点，这样全身的重量都在下半身，进去得更深了。

“圆佑…这样…太深了…啊…”  
全圆佑当然是故意的，一边用力深入一边加速

“嗯~啊！”乳白色的液体喷了一床  
“哥明明很喜欢，你看，都被我操射了”

尹净汉用手捂住脸，全圆佑的话和羞耻的现实都让他难为情。全圆佑把他的手抓下来  
“怎么又哭了，哥这样，我很喜欢，所以不要哭了，好不好？”

尹净汉还是在落泪，又被顶弄得一喘一喘的。全圆佑把他脸上的泪珠舔掉，摸上他的小肚子“乖，不哭了，一会都射进去，让哥怀孕好不好”当然只是吓唬他，不在发情期是很难受孕的。

全圆佑的荤话让尹净汉脸更红了  
“呜呜……我…唔…不要”  
“哥不愿意吗，好受伤啊……我最喜欢哥了，哥却讨厌我”

“……那射进来吧”尹净汉小声说着  
“什么？”  
尹净汉却又开始捂脸不想再理他了。  
全圆佑听见了，只是觉得哥哥太可爱了又想逗逗他。

“哥想生小兔子还是小猫咪，嗯？”  
“嗯啊…你…不要…啊…说话了”  
因为害羞尹净汉整个人紧绷着，体内的软肉也紧紧的吸附着他。最后又抱着哥哥冲刺几下，射到了最深处。

“嗯…！”滚烫的精液射进去，刺激得尹净汉抓紧了身下的被子。拔出来的时候一些精液也随着流了出来，白色的浊夜留在屁股上又滑落到腿上，全圆佑有些好奇得伸了两根手指进去，更多的精液随着他的动作流出来。

“唔…不要再弄啦”尹净汉躺在床上喘着气嗔到。  
全圆佑看了眼又陷在床里的哥哥，起身穿上浴袍去床头抽了张纸巾，把他脸上的眼泪擦干，担心他着凉，一手把人抱起来一手掀开有些凌乱的被子，盖好被子，然后去餐车把草莓牛奶插好吸管拿过来。

尹净汉眼睛哭得红红的，真有些像小兔子，全圆佑扶着他坐起来，把吸管拿到他嘴边。尹净汉就乖巧地吸着草莓牛奶。

“不喝了吗”

尹净汉摇摇头，然后又躺下缩在被子里。尹净汉躺在那看着全圆佑把草莓牛奶放回去，又拿了个抱枕过来，突然有了危机感。

“要做什么？”

看着越来越近的全圆佑，尹净汉有些警惕地向后躲着。却被全圆佑掀开被子逮住腿拉回来了。他把抱枕垫在尹净汉腰下，自己的腰夹在他双腿中间

“哥，我们换个姿势再来一次吧”  
尹净汉听到这句话就要哭了

“不要！我不要了”  
“哥明明答应要给我生小兔子的，你看……都流出来了怎么怀孕”  
尹净汉当然看不见，但是他可以看到自己双腿大开，腰腹垫在抱枕上高高抬起，全圆佑的下身整个挺进了自己体内。

“呜呜…圆佑又欺负我”

“买不起哥，以后也会欺负你的”  
这个姿势使得亲吻很容易，尹净汉的手放在两侧，全圆佑伸手和他十指相扣着，怕他第二次受不了所以动作都很温柔，不敢太用力，一边亲吻着安慰他，没顶一下都引来一阵喘息

“哥全身都是草莓味的呢”  
尹净汉因为情潮已经答不上话了，全圆佑在他哭红的双眼上落下几个吻。后来尹净汉就记不清了，他在又一次射出来后就昏过去了。

第二天醒来已经是中午了，是被全圆佑叫  
醒的。  
“哥，醒来吃的东西吧，再晚今天就回不去了”

醒来的时候发现自己躺在圆佑的床上时还愣了一下，身上穿着的是圆佑的睡衣，还以为是自己睡晕了。想要爬起来却感到一阵腰痛，全身像散架了一样无力，昨晚的记忆瞬间涌上来，看的全圆佑靠近，抬手在他脸上狠狠地捏了下，换来一声惨叫。

……不是梦啊

全圆佑就看见哥哥背对着他缩成一团，全身都显示着“我生气了，超气的”  
全圆佑有些无奈地笑着，做到床边，轻轻拍了拍尹净汉“哥~，还不饿吗，起来吃点东西吧”

“哥~，不是想今天回家吗，再不起来只能明天走了”  
……  
“哥，是不是身上还在痛，我再帮你擦点药吧”说着就把他身上的被子掀开，一手放到腰侧要扒他的睡裤。尹净汉一惊转个圈往另一边躲，全圆佑怕他又掉地上，赶紧又把他拉来了回来。尹净汉气急一口咬到全圆佑胳膊上，不过他胳膊上都是肌肉，倒是隔得自己牙有点疼。  
“不气了吗”  
“哼！”  
“起来吃点东西吧”  
……  
“起不来……”  
最终是被全圆佑抱着吃了午饭，又打打闹闹的在床上换了衣服。  
新来的经纪人在房间门口接人的时候就看到全圆佑是背着尹净汉，拎着两个包出来的。  
这是又打赌输了吗。经纪人接过包，有些不能理解为何爱豆们这么爱打赌。

“不喜欢圆佑了”  
为什么赢得人这么生气。  
“没关系，我喜欢你就好”  
经纪人：……我还是专心工作吧

挂在全圆佑背上尹净汉还恶狠狠地对着他的脖子咬了一口。全圆佑倒是没做出什么反应，只是把哥哥往上颠了一下背得更紧一些。  
“我真的最喜欢哥了”


End file.
